recon_federation_of_club_penguinfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic Army
The People's Republic Army -- abbreviated as PRA, which was later reformed into the Federal Commonwealth of Australia (FCA) -- was an army/organization created & founded by Autocrat CollinZfresh on October 6th, 2007. History Rising from the ashes Very little is known of the origins of the PRA, apart that it was founded following the defeat of the GPR (Gugu Pengu's Romans) at the hands of the ACP and gained control of the australian servers. The army later allied with ACP, led by Oagalthorp, and the Ice Warriors, led by Iceyfeet1234, to defeat the Golds in a war following WWIII. Soon thereafter, through CollinZ’s incredible leadership, PRA quickly rose to near major army status. All records of the PRA from roughly when it began until late May 2008 have been deleted, with a handful of exceptions existing through first-hand accounts of former members on various blogs, former allies & enemies and other media such as youtube. The most notable of records from the pre-shutdown era of the PRA, is a battle against Fever's army. Then commissar Prior Bumble was recorded and he wouldn't be noticed until over a decade later by an external party or associate. No direct records of the PRA's flourishment era exist and/or await to be discovered/re-discovered. The sole exception to this is a post by Wfgv, declaring the website was hacked on May 29th, 2008. Cataclysm On or around May 29th, 2008, at least two users by the names of Headofpolice and Fort57 had used a method called a "copy bug" (The term was coined by Glippy105), who then proceeded to delete all records on the PRA's main blog/website, likely in a swift manner with no one having being able to prevent this irreversible damage. Many details of the confusion this has caused, will likely remain unknown but what is certain is that the few days between all records being deleted and the gathering of any members onto CollinZfresh's backup blog, it took some time for everyone to realize what had happened. The seat of government of the PRA was been taken by surprise and it took roughly 2 weeks to figure out what was the cause for all posts to have had been deleted. However, it took roughly a week to start an army-wide re-organization of the PRA. It is logical to assume PRA members roamed aimlessly around CP, trying to find a place to start anew from but this had caused damage beyond the PRA's capabilities to repair and was extremely costly in the long run. From the point of no return, the army's days were numbered. Many details have been lost to time but what is known of the aggressors, is that their accounts linked to the ACP's website (It still does), while their motives remained vague. However, a few assumed they did it on subjective grounds, rivalry taken to unacceptable levels. It is unclear if these perpetrators were within the ACP at all but from first glance, the blame can be pinpointed on them. In the end, their intentions were malicious and caused the downfall of the PRA as a whole. On June 12th, 2008, Glippy105 had discovered what had caused all of the posts to be deleted and she wrote an article about it on the PRA's reserve blog. She states the original website wasn't password hacked but rather the copy bug was used to infiltrate it and delete all of the posts. The bug itself resided within the accounts of those who have posted or commented, hence those who have done the latter could be thought of as being vulnerable while the rest was out of reach for any potential hackers. It is unknown how the passwords of these accounts were obtained but the actions and results of this crisis were clear. During the summer of 2008, the PRA re-organized itself into the Federal Commonwealth of Australia (FCA), with 2 divisions but the lack of commitment from the members contributed to the FCA going extinct. In later years, remnants of the PRA would emerge but not as what they once were. Almost 3 years after the PRA's records were deleted, in January 2011, an announcement was made that the army is returning but it was only a shadow of it's former self. The remnants of the PRA prevailed until sometime in 2012-2013 before all activity ceased. Only 2 posts were made on Collin's blog since then, in February 2014 and March 2016. It has now been several years since the blog saw any activity and is still currently accessible to this day. Culture To be edited. Government & Politics To be edited. Military To be edited. Technology To be edited. Notable PRA Members *CollinZfresh *Prior Bumble *ConnorJudge *Glippy105 *Reallyred53 *Princess900 *Jedimaster17 *Purpur5222 *Wgfv *Kv55 Former PRA Servers *South Pole - Capital *Big Surf - Second Capital *Down Under - Third Capital *Antarctic *Beanie *Big Snow *Bonza *Brumby *Ice Cube *Kosciusko *Outback *Snowy River To be edited. Category:Armies